


Strength of Intuition

by flinchflower



Series: Slash Me Twice [93]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Cock Rings, Cock Tease, Collars, Emotional, Fellatio, Fuckwobble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flinchflower/pseuds/flinchflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 93: Voice.   Dean and Sam have an astonishing amount of uninterrupted time together - and Dean takes it upon himself to wear Sam out, emotionally, physically, and oh so thoroughly sexually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strength of Intuition

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not for profit, simply a writing exercise. Herein lies Dean/Sam slash, in an AU timeline where John did not lose his life. John appears in parental context only.

Neither of them are really surprised with the massage leads to other things. There’s a little more playful swatting and teasing, once the kinks are worked out of their muscles and they’re both slick with massage oil, loose and warm and comfortable. Dean slips out for some water, and they both down a couple glasses. Eventually Sam’s asleep on the bed, and Dean curls up, just lets him nap while some plotting ensues. And is it ever some plotting. Heh.

He gauges with long ease of practice the amount of time Sam will need to sleep, then painstakingly eases the boy into cuffs and collar, and smooths the limp limbs into stretching out so he can clip the cuffs into the tiedowns that the bed is permanently equipped with. And then, it’s time to begin. _Gonna to touch every inch of Sam_ , he promises himself, taste a few others, nibble on certain bits...

Sam wakes to the light caresses, and begins babbling pleas from the second he’s awake enough to form words.

Dean keeps him that way for several hours.

*

Sam’s voice is nearly raw at that point, and his muscles are all screaming. His vile, torturous lover _goddamnit_ has him tied up in four point restraints, and is giving him the worlds most slow, most painstaking blowjob, and Sam would go ahead and just let himself go, come like it’s the last thing he’s ever gonna do, but he can’t. The motherfucker had snapped the tightest cockring they own onto Sam’s dick before he even woke up. Dammit.

“Deaaannnn…” It’s a moan, a plea, a prayer, and Sam’s fervent in a way he’s never been before, and then Dean’s lips leave his oversensitive cock, and start trailing up Sam’s belly and chest. Sam wants nothing more than to clutch at the older boy, and he wants it so bad that there are tears falling from the corners of his eyes, and a sob hitching in his throat, and right now, he’s a little scared. 

Then there’s the sound of soft leather against metal, and suddenly, awkwardly - everything tilts back onto the proper axis, and his arms wrap around Dean reflexively. Dean’s twisting and pulling, and Sam covers the older man like a worn blanket, warm and trembling in the hurricane of his own emotions, feeling the gentleness of Dean’s hands stroking his back, his arms, his sides, lingering in his hair.

*

Dean’s not sure how he knows what to do. It’s an instinct with Sam, the knowing what the boy needs. Sometimes he needs Dean to hang onto him while he cries, other times he needs to be bullied out of crying at all. And times like this, the tears just need to fall unnoticed, a distraction provided. Dean just pulls Sam into a kiss, thumbing away the tears, and then he’s guiding Sam’s hand with his own, coating Sam’s fingers with lube, and placing them firmly against Dean's ass. He can't get much more suggestive than that.

Sam’s green eyes blink at him, resting lightly where Dean left them. Dean hasn’t taken the cock ring off him, and he knows better than to remove it – he’d shatter into a million pieces if he had to take a punishment spanking right now, and in bed? Dean’s in charge. Dean’s piercing gaze, lust hazing the peridot of his own eyes as he reaches into Sam’s trying to impart his desire, his faith in Sam’s strength, understanding of Sam’s feelings.

And then the younger boy’s fingers thrust in, and it’s Dean’s turn to moan and writhe in ecstasy, which brings a smile out of the tears Dean tried to wipe away, and he works a little faster, harder, licks under Dean’s ears, bites down on the big muscle of his shoulder and the fact that Dean has to reach down and grab the base of his own cock to keep from coming has Sam grinning like a banshee, slicking up his dick, and driving it deep into Dean’s waiting ass.

“God yes, Sam, please, Sam, please-“

Dean’s begging is nearly the undoing of him. The older boy likes it hard, and Sam gives it to him, oh god, does he, pounding in and out, watching Dean’s face alternately flush and pale, until he finally lets go of the death grip he has on his cock, and then Sam gets to watch Dean’s eyes roll back in his head as the orgasm overtakes him. Sam’s near in pain himself, and he changes his thrusts to long and slow, hitting Dean’s sweet spot every time, and then Dean’s hand fumbles down, pulls the snap release on the cock ring, and Sam’s collapsing down, orgasm overwhelming him, barely able to thrust, just managing to hang on as wave after wave of spasm courses through his cock until it’s resting inside Dean, quivering and twitching like a wounded creature.

Really, it is, thinks Sam when he’s capable of thought, he’s gonna be limping, and Dean’s gonna be limping, and they’re spending the rest of the day naked, because he doesn’t want clothes anywhere near his crotch right now. It’s a testament that Dean hasn’t asked him to move yet, he can feel the older man straining to breathe under the dead weight Sam’s pressing down on him, so he slides out of the tight, slick hole with a shudder, and rolls to the side.

The tears threaten to come back, and Sam’s too tired to fight them, just relaxes, lets them fall. Dean knows, again, and he pulls the younger boy tight into his chest, strong muscled arms letting Sam strain and gasp against them, until the kid makes a desperate turn, and locks his lips on Dean’s.

They fall asleep that way, lips touching, secrets and fears and the privacy of love too deep to talk about slipping between them as they slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Soundtrack: Kansas - Dust In The Wind


End file.
